smentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
To The Beautiful You
To The Beautiful You (Korean: 아름다운 그대에게; Areumdawoon Geudaeege) is a 2012 South Korean television drama series starring Sulli Choi, Choi Min-ho, and Lee Hyun-woo. It began its run on August 15, 2012, on SBS. It is based on the Japanese shōjo manga series, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (花ざかりの君たちへ For You in Full Blossom?), written by Hisaya Nakajo. The Korean series is the fourth television adaptation of the manga following the Taiwanese Hanazakarino Kimitachihe, the Japanese Hanazakari no Kimitachi e and its remake Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011. Background On 10 March 2011, SM Entertainment announced that they had acquired the rights to the manga and would be filming its Korean adaption. Representatives revealed, "The Korean version will have a total of 16 episodes that draw out stories of hopes and dreams. It’s a teenage comedy with a cute, but strong storyline and a slew of handsome cast members. We’re planning to begin airing it this summer." Rumors circulated that SHINee's Minho and f(x)'s Sulli would portray the two leads and on April 26, 2012 it was confirmed that they had been casted in the lead roles. It was also announced that Jun Ki Sang would be directing and that it would air in the latter half of the year on SBS. On May 24th, 2012 the title was revealed to be "To The Beautiful You" and would be written by Lee Young Chul, screenwriter of the High Kick! series. On June 6th, ZE:A's Kwanghee was confirmed for the drama and that Infinite's L was reviewing the offer to join, as he would have to juggle overseas schedules with filming. On June 7th Seo Jun Young was confirmed to be part of the cast On June 8th, it was announced that Kang Kyung Joon would be cast as the cool, but comical track coach, Gi Tae Young as the school nurse who discovers Jae-hee's identity, Lee Young Eun as a teacher caught in a love triangle with the two, Kang Ha Neul as Tae-joon's rival, and Ahn Hye Kyung and Lee Han Wee were also cast. After previous discussions for the role, Lee Hyun Woo was finally confirmed as Cha Eun Gyul.11Kim Ji Won was cast June 14th and Yoo Min Kyu was announced to play Young Mahn on July 10th. On July 12th, Ko So-young was confirmed as a cast member. The first script reading took place on June 7th at the SBS Ilsan Production Center. On July 9th, Minho, Sulli, Kwanghee and members of EXO were spotted taking part of a photoshoot for the drama. In preparation for his role as Taejoon, Minho received personal training from coach Kim Tae Young, former national high jump athlete and a member of the Korea Association of Athletics Federations, for a month and a half. His personal record at the end of July was 175 cm. Filming began at the beginning of July. In an interview with Vogue Girl Korea, Minho confirmed that the drama would broadcast on August 15th, rather than the initially scheduled August 8th. Hankuk Academy of Foreign Studies was used to film for the all-male school, Genie Athletic High School, and Anmyeondo was used to film the summer vacation scenes. The first scene Choi Minho filmed was a high jump scene. For the high jump scene, 105 high-speed cameras were used to film the high jumping in bullet time. Plot Kang Tae-joon (Minho) is a gold medalist in the high jump, but he has been mired in a slump due to an injury. In order to help her idol Tae-joon, a girl named Goo Jae-hee (Sulli) disguises herself as a boy and transfers to his all-male high school, Genie Athletic High School. Cast 'Main cast' *Sulli Choi as Goo Jae Hee (Mizuki Ashiya) She disguises herself as a male and transfers to Tae-joon’s school to help him high jump again. Her english name is Jay. *Choi Minho as Kang Tae Joon (Izumi Sano) He is a high jump gold medalist, who gives up high jumping after being injured. *Lee Hyun-Woo as Cha Eun-gyeol (Shuichi Nakatsu) He is charming soccer player and with his talents, good looks, and positive attitude, he receives a lot of love from girls. However, in reality, he’s an innocent boy who hasn’t been in love yet. 'Extended cast' *Kim Ji-won as Seol Hana She is a gymnast and daughter from a rich family without any shortcomings. Although she possesses a reckless personality, in front of Tae-joon, she becomes a gentle lady. *Ki Tae-young as Jang Min-woo (Dr. Hokuto Umeda) He is a mysterious doctor who first realizes that Jae-hee is actually a girl pretending to be a boy in a boy's physical education high school. However, Min-woo doesn't reveal this truth and takes care of Jae-hee like her guardian angel. *Seo Joon-young as Ha Seung-ri (Minami Nanba) He is the leader of Dormitory 2 and fencing team chief, who is macho-type with strong leadership skills *Hwang Kwang-hee as Song Jong-min (Senri Nakao) He is a hurdler who tries to annoy Jae-hee but he actually is a warm hearted person. *Kang Ha-neul as Min Hyeon-jae (Makoto Kagurazaka) He is a high jump player in the national team and Tae-joon’s rival. *Yoo Min-kyu as Jo Young-man (Megumi Tennoji) He is the leader of Dormitory 1, the Taekwondo department, and seems rough on the outside, but is actually very passionate about helping his hoobaes. *Kim Ian as Na Cheol Soo (Oscar M. Himejima) He is the leader of Dormitory 3, which is filled with the students who love theater and the arts. *Kang Kyung-joon as Byeon Gwang-min He is a track coach who so strict that he is nicknamed 'rabies' as he is so harsh on the students but in front of So-jeong, he is just a man. *Lee Young-eun as Lee So-jeong She is a teacher in a triangle relationship with Min-woo and Gwang-min *Lee Ah-hyun as Jang Sil-jang She is a perfectionist manager with a sports management agency with which the Tae-joon is signed. She knows no peace of mind as she deals with the players represented by the agency, yet displays talent and skills that are second to none. *Ahn Hye Kyung as Yang Seo-yoon (Kinuko Karasuma) She is a sports magazine reporter *Seon-woo Jae-deok as Kang Geun-wook (Takehiko Sano) He's very cold to his son on the outside, but actually cares a lot for his son. He can’t express his emotions well, so his relationship with his son is not very good. *Ko So-young She is the chairman of the board of trustees. *Lee Han-wi as Hwang Gye-bong (Director Sawatari) He is a dean of students *Julien Kang as Daniel Goo (Shizuki Claude Ashiya) He is Jae-hee’s half-brother. After he goes to Korea, he finds out that Jae Hee is pretending to be a boy and has transferred to an all-boy’s school, and he tries to take her back to America. *Honey Lee (Principal Tsubaki) She is the school president with gentle charisma *Yu-ra as Lee Eun Yeong She is student of girl's school where Han-na also studies and a fan of Tae-joon *Jung Eun-joo as Hwang Bo-hee She is student of girl's school where Han-na also studies and a fan of Tae-joon *Song Soo-ji as Sin Myeong-hwa Category:To The Beautiful You Category:Movies